


Stiles speaks

by RedMushroom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broccoli, M/M, OOC, Speaker!Stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lavora alla radio locale, Derek ha preso la brutta abitudine di ascoltare il suo programma. Quando lo incontra per caso al supermercato, scontrarsi col suo carrello non è assolutamente un pretesto stupido per attaccare bottone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles speaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollo41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/gifts).



> **Titolo:** Stiles speaks  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski   
>  **Words** : 8047  
>  **Genere** : Generale, Romance, Commedia.  
>  **Rating:** PG/SAFE  
>  **Warnings** : Alternate Universe, OOC, Speaker!Stiles, Everybody lives (or most of them), citazioni a Welcome to Night Vale, bruttissime battute sulle sopracciglia di Derek, PTSD da broccoli.  
>  **Prompt:** AU. Stiles lavora alla radio locale, Derek ha preso la brutta abitudine di ascoltare il suo programma. Quando lo incontra per caso al supermercato, scontrarsi col suo carrello non è assolutamente un pretesto stupido per attaccare bottone.
> 
> **Note** : Era da così tanto tempo che non scrivevo una boiata del genere che mi ero anche dimenticata che ci fosse un certo gusto, nello scrivere boiate. So che è un po' lame, btw. Prendetela per la cazzatina che è. Comunque, prima incursione nel fandom in cui sono da, tipo, due settimane? Non ho neanche finito gli episodi, sono alla 3a causa esami XD Scritta di tutta fretta per la _terza settimana_ del cow-t @madichallenge, per la seconda missione. 
> 
> **Capitoli:** 1/1

** * **

La radio locale di Beacon Hills è irritante. 

Derek non sa esattamente quando abbia iniziato ad ascoltarla. Sa solo che torna, dopo anni, torna perché è sua sorella a chiederglielo, e un giorno - uno come tanti, in cui è sempre più chiaro che non si tratta di una visita e le sue cose iniziano a riempire un piccolo appartamento – semplicemente si dimentica di cambiare stazione mentre guida verso casa.

Inaspettatamente, diventa un'abitudine in cui cade senza neanche rendersene conto. 

Sempre allo stesso orario, sempre con la stessa voce (« _Benvenuti ascoltatori_ ») che rincorre le parole quasi avesse paura di perderle lungo la strada. Danno le notizie, il meteo. 

Una volta l'ha ascoltata tutta, tra gli intercalari pubblicitari e le canzoni pop di dubbia qualità nel mezzo, anche se il viaggio in macchina non è neanche lontanamente tanto lungo da potergli permettere di ascoltarla fino alla fine.

Allora lo fa mentre prepara la cena, mentre pulisce la cucina, rivolgendo occhiate casuali al dispositivo, come se fosse possibile trasmettere occhiate attraverso una frequenza radio.

Dopo qualche mese, smette anche di negare che la ascolti. Dopo un po' di volte, sua sorella smette di chiedergli perché la radio sia accesa, o da quando in qua ne possegga una.

«Non credevo ti piacesse questo tipo di musica.»

Derek non risponde, al massimo si premura di farla sentire a disagio in mezzo al silenzio. Ma lei ridacchia, perché è sua sorella – sua sorella maggiore –, e rendergli la vita lievemente più difficile è il suo lavoro. È quello che fanno i fratelli maggiori, ti rimettono al tuo posto quando credi di possedere il mondo.

Derek non ha mai avuto tali manie di protagonismo, sebbene qualcuna delle sue fidanzate rientrasse nello spettro del disturbo narcisistico. 

( _«Qui parla Stiles, in diretta dalla nostra tranquilla comunità dove il sole splende, la luna è piena e i leoni di montagna non hanno alcuna intenzione di ucciderci tutti.»_ )

Laura ridacchia, Derek porta il cibo in tavola.

*

Dopo ben sei mesi dal suo trasferimento, Derek capisce che la sua abitudine si sta lentamente trasformando in qualcosa di profondo e disturbante. _Disturbante_ per lui, quantomeno. 

Odia dover passare la giornata nell'attesa, come se alla fine delle sue ore dietro cartelle e schermi illuminati di vecchi pc, quella fosse la cosa per cui ritornare a casa. È stupido, l'unica cosa per cui ritornare a casa è un letto; e il cibo. A Derek piace il cibo, a tutti gli esseri umani piace il cibo. 

Sa anche a che ora inizia e quando finisce, e per qualche strano motivo, ascoltarla gli fa tornare alla mente cose della città in cui è nato. Gli fa scoprire che alcuni quartieri sono stati ampliati, che il sindaco vuole costruire un nuovo parco per i cani, che il dipartimento dello sceriffo sarà presto sotto elezioni, e Stiles è molto poco subdolo nel ricordare a tutti i suoi ascoltatori quanto fantastico sia lo Sceriffo Stilinski. 

Sono tutte cose che Derek non voleva sapere, ma che ora sa, adesso gli ronzano fastidiosamente nel cervello come un pugno di mosche che non può schiacciare, quindi deve solo imparare a conviverci. 

Un po' è così per la voce di Stiles. Derek non voleva ascoltarla, ma è comunque nella sua testa, per quanto sconsiderate e poco illuminanti possano essere le sue parole. 

Quindi a un certo punto, suo zio Peter torna a salutare i nipoti, e Derek e le sue sorelle sono politicamente costretti a fingere che il fratello della mamma sia il benvenuto. Parcheggia di fronte alla vecchia casa di famiglia, ora tinta di blu, e punta gli occhi sulle luci che illuminano le finestre. 

Sono già lì.

( _«Quindi, per dirlo ancora una volta, non andate a correre nel bosco nel mezzo della notte, prima di tutto perché è un bosco ed è nel mezzo della notte, e questo significa che le probabilità di trovarci cose strane sono più alte; poi perché - »_ )

Derek lancia un'occhiata all'orario. Poi allunga una mano, aumentando lievemente il volume. È in anticipo, qualche minuto in più non potrà fargli male.

*

Stiles è sarcastico.

Forse lo ascolta per questo, forse è una motivazione più che sufficiente per stare dietro a uno stupido programma radiofonico. Fissa per un attimo la radio, poi alza gli occhi al cielo a se stesso, infine inizia a prepararsi un panino.

Stiles va oltre il sarcasmo. Stiles ha bisogno di smettere di commentare i copioni scritti dalla radio e di riuscire a non sforare nel limite di parole consentito che qualcuno può registrare prima di avere mal di testa.

Derek decide definitivamente che dovrebbe smettere di sintonizzarsi, ma il giorno dopo lo fa comunque. È una sconfitta contro se stesso.

*

Pur non avendo mai dormito molto – non dopo aver lasciato la città – rimettere piede a Beacon Hills non migliora il numero di ore di sonno. Potenzialmente, ha reso anche quelle in cui effettivamente _dormiva_ più stancanti, così si ritrova nel supermercato aperto ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro alle due del mattino.

Mancava lo zucchero. Era una cosa particolarmente irritante da dover affrontare in mezzo alla notte, non è solo perché fosse mortalmente annoiato e stanco, e rimanere sveglio a fissare un angolo del soffitto gli stava per far spaccare uno qualsiasi degli oggetti nelle immediate vicinanze del suo letto. 

Per questo si era alzato, e aveva iniziato a fare qualcosa, e nel fare qualcosa si era reso conto che doveva fare la spesa. Una successione logica. Quindi aveva un carrello. E una lista. 

Gira l'angolo del corridoio alla ricerca del reparto surgelati, perché non è paziente, e i surgelati sono fatti per la gente brava solo ad aspettare che il timer del microonde torni a zero. 

Non si disturba neanche di dare un'occhiata a ciò che sta distrattamente scegliendo, prima di andare a sbattere contro qualcosa.

Un qualcosa che si rivela essere un _qualcuno_.

Derek ama le persone nella stessa misura in cui ama i gatti. In poche parole, preferisce tenerle a una discreta distanza in modo da stabilire una coesistenza pacifica.

Il qualcuno indossa una felpa grigia, e lo sta guardando dall'altro lato del carrello. La sua faccia, sotto la luce artificiale e in mezzo a un corridoio deserto, è velatamente stupita, come se non si aspettasse di essere investito da una persona, o come se fosse _veramente_ assorto nel leggere ingredienti e conservanti contenuti nelle crocchette di pollo. 

Fantastico.

Fa un paio di passi indietro, per allontanare il carrello dal suo, e finge che niente sia successo.

«Hey.» 

Il qualcuno si _acciglia_. Sembra che il mondo gli abbia fatto un torto, nel momento in cui Derek semplicemente volta lo sguardo. C'è qualcosa di spiacevolmente familiare quando parla, è quel tipo di voce che hai già sentito ma non sai dove, e sei indeciso se prenderla come una cosa buona o cattiva. Una voce del genere non te la dimentichi.

«Potresti anche chiedere _scusa_.» 

Derek alza gli occhi. È uno sguardo, e le sopracciglia dell'altro si alzano e il suo mento balza all'indietro. «Okay» dice «Forse no. Ma il linguaggio è stato inventato parecchi anni fa, del tipo che se a un certo punto una scimmia ha deciso che emettere suoni fosse conveniente, beh, allora forse quella scimmia era - »

« _Stiles_ » scocca, irritato, e ci mette solo qualche secondo – il tempo di aggrottare la fronte e guardare meglio il ragazzo – per rendersi conto che la sua mente aveva riconosciuto e elaborato la voce prima che il suo subconscio potesse farlo.

Il ragazzo si blocca. Apre la bocca, ci pensa – anche se non crede pensi sul serio prima di parlare – e alza il capo, illuminandosi «Whooo-oh, _Dio._ » calca quel Dio come se l'entusiasmo fosse stato inventato solo per poter pronunciare quella parola. L'irritazione scompare veloce quanto le sue parole «Sei un fan. Conosci il mio nome. Cioè, non so chi diavolo tu sia, ma se conosci il mio nome significa che mi hai riconosciuto, quindi mi ascolti, quindi sei un _fan_.»

Derek ha la bocca secca, adesso, come se tutto l'imbarazzo del mondo potesse riversarsi sotto forma di inibizione della saliva. _Non ti ascolto_ , vorrebbe dire, _ti sopporto_. Ma poi suonerebbe strano, perché qualsiasi idiota è in grado di cambiare stazione, quindi sta lì, in mezzo a un supermercato in un orario in cui entrambi dovrebbero dormire, a guardare un ragazzo diventare improvvisamente un ammasso di orgoglio. 

Probabilmente possono vederlo splendere fin nello spazio.

«Non credevo di avere fan, voglio dire, radio locale» Derek abbassa gli occhi con noncuranza, afferra una busta umida e verde senza neanche sapere che cosa sta afferrando. «Quindi credo ti perdonerò per la tua totale mancanza di civilizzazione.»

Sembra _soddisfatto_ , ora. Derek sente il bisogno di ringhiargli contro; o di farlo contro se stesso. È un sentimento contrastante.

«Non sono un _fan_ » soffia quindi, dilatando le narici, e deve esserci qualcosa di intimidatorio in come lo dice, perché Stiles – il Stiles della radio – mette da parte tutto il suo spirito misericordioso per far crollare a picco il proprio entusiasmo. 

Appunto, _persone_.

Derek scuote la testa, prende il carrello, e solo dopo, in macchina, con la busta della spesa nel sedile passeggeri e dei broccoli da cucinare al forno che non voleva comprare, realizza cosa cazzo sia appena successo.

*

Dopo non cambia molto. 

«Dovresti toglierti quel muso.» gli dice Cora, uno di quei giorni, e Derek non capisce di cosa stia parlando, perché quella è solo la sua faccia, quella che le persone hanno quando non sono occupate a fare espressioni.

È costretto a mangiare broccoli per due giorni di fila, pur di non buttarli – non si spreca il cibo – e si ritrova di nuovo, non sa come, a fare la spesa nel mezzo della notte.

Razionalmente, non ha mai pensato che dormire fosse un problema. È sempre andato avanti con quelle quattro ore di sonno, alternate da molti caffè e dal lavoro, ma da quando è a Beacon Hills sente la stanchezza in modo diverso, come se fosse una strana forma di allergia a cui non può porre rimedio. 

«Se non sei un _fan_.»

Derek sobbalza, il cuore che gli salta in gola prima di rendersi conto che non è niente. È solo _Stiles_ che gli sbuca alle spalle, come se si conoscessero, come se Derek non sentisse di conoscerlo per colpa di parole dette a caso dietro a un microfono. 

«Allora cosa sei?»

Potrebbe essere la frase meno lunga che Stiles abbia pronunciato in tutta la sua vita. Il numero di possibilità di incontrarlo di nuovo, alla stessa ora, nello stesso posto, faceva ridere i dati statistici. E statistica è una di quelle cose che fai spesso, se scegli di studiare in un qualsiasi posto dove la matematica è implicata come materia. 

«Niente che ti riguardi.» afferra altra roba verde, grugnisce, e gli volta le spalle senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.

*

Il problema è che Stiles non è una di quelle persone in grado lasciar perdere. Segretamente, Derek ha iniziato a pensare che, cambiando supermercato, avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi tutta quella serie di domande che puntualmente («Senti, è una cosa seria, aiuta il mio ego a stare meglio.») arrivavano alle sue orecchie («Scott non mi crede, okay? E sai cosa è importante nella vita? Mostrare ai propri amici che hanno torto. Anche se magari non è proprio amichevole ma – aspetta, dove stai – _hey_!») nel tentativo di ottenere una risposta. («Sei uno a cui piacciono davvero tanto i broccoli, vero?»)

O nel subdolo tentativo di fargli venire mal di testa.

Non capisce perché Stiles ci pensi tanto, perché gli importi. Forse è annoiato, pensa, quanto può essere annoiato un ragazzino in giro la notte. A conti fatti, Derek non ha mai badato a quanto la voce di Stiles suonasse giovane. Giovane come un ventenne fresco di liceo. 

Poi, succede. Sta tornando a casa, ha finalmente finito l'ennesima busta di verdure surgelate, e la trasmissione è solo un sottofondo mentre cerca di concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa. 

(« _Sapete, mi è capitata una cosa._ »)

Derek espira, stringendo le mani intorno al volante. 

(« _Ho incontrato uno strano al supermercato_ »)

Deglutisce, lanciando un'occhiata alla radio.

(« _Avete presente, no, Wolfbane's? Quel posto aperto sempre? Ecco. Lì. C'è uno con orribili gusti alimentari che sono sicuro mi voglia uccidere. O che abbia istinti assassini. Magari lo sta ancora progettando, l'omicidio in sé, ma avete presente quanto potete_ sentire _le vibrazioni malvagie?_ »)

La macchina sbanda lasciando tracce di gomma sull'asfalto, e Derek ha veramente bisogno di comprarsi dei CD.

(« _No, Danny, non intendo in quel – non è il punto non – va bene, come vuoi, esiste un universo alternativo in cui forse mi importa di quello che pensi. No. Non tirare fuori le Drag Queen. Sono gentilissime signore. Porta rispetto._ »)

*

Diventa una questione personale. 

Certo, nessuno sa del supermercato e certo, nessuno sa di Derek, perché anche se è in città da un po' preferisce starsene per conto suo, a casa, e non conosce molte persone. 

Questa volta va a sbattere contro il carrello volontariamente. Con forza. Cercando di fare male.

«Ouch.»

Appunto. 

« _Amico_.»

«Non sono tuo amico.»

La faccia di Stiles si contrae. Alza le mani. «Allora sai parlare.»

Il corridoio è deserto. L'orologio segna le tre meno un quarto e, per la prima volta da quando si sono incrociati, Derek smette di ascoltare e decide di _guardare_. 

Stiles lo sta fronteggiando. Mento in avanti, mani aperte, le dita che si muovono sul palmo e poi vanno a giocare con la catena del carrello, ad aprire e chiudere la custodia di un cellulare che tiene ancora tra le mani. 

«Nessuno ti ha autorizzato a fare il mio nome - »

«Non ho fatto nessun nome.»

Digrigna i denti. « - a parlare di me nella tua trasmissione radio.»

Silenzio. 

L'espressione che Stiles fa in quel momento dovrebbe rientrare nella lista delle cose peggiori capitate a Derek Hale. Stiles arriccia le labbra, stringendole, gli angoli della bocca che si tirano all'insù come se fossero stati progettati per irritarlo. 

Gli punta un dito contro «Ah-AH!» esulta, e Derek alza appena le sopracciglia. «Vedi? Mi ascolti. Avevo ragione. _Sei_ un fan.»

È come parlare con un muro. Un muro che blatera e non capisce ciò che gli viene detto. Derek ascolta la sua trasmissione, ma non si considera un fan. Definire ciò che si considera rientra nell'ambito dell'astrattismo, e Derek non è mai stato per l'astratto, per ciò che non puoi toccare, è sempre stato per la soluzione pratica. Semplicemente, la voce di Stiles è acuta, e loquace, e non ci sono poi così tante voci nelle sue giornate.

Lo fissa come si fisserebbe uno scoiattolo irritante. Infine, si acciglia «Non parlare più di me.»

Questa volta, non nega. Giura di vedere Stiles fare un salto sul posto, quando gira l'angolo.

*

Ovviamente Stiles non gli da' retta, ovviamente il giorno dopo (« _Ascoltatori, il tipo strano affetto da mutismo non è in realtà affetto da mutismo._ ») il male deve continuare.

«Sai, lo ascolto anch'io.» dice Laura, quel giorno, mentre Derek la aiuta con i piatti. Una volta alla settimana è invitato a pranzo dalle sue sorelle. Abitano ancora nella vecchia casa dei genitori, rimessa su dopo l'incendio. Derek si trova sempre a disagio nel dover varcare la soglia, nel riconoscere le scale che ha percorso ogni giorno per diciotto anni, con il fastidio di vederle comunque diverse, che nei dettagli c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Sente ancora odore di fumo, quando entra in casa. Non sa come le sue sorelle possano viverci, come Peter possa passare lì le festività.

(Peter è quasi morto, in quell'incendio.)

«La radio locale è migliorata, da quando hanno assunto Stiles.»

Non risponde. Laura lo prende per un via libera.

«Tiene compagnia, anche se ammetto che la scelta musicale non è delle migliori.»

Derek alza lo sguardo, ed è uno sguardo attento, quel genere di sguardo che rivolge solo alla sua famiglia. Sono le uniche persone di cui sia mai riuscito a fidarsi. Risponde solo «Fa delle buone battute.» lasciandola spiazzata, prima di tornare ad insaponare.

*

Kate Argent è in città.

Non sa perché dovrebbe importargli, visto che è solo una cosa che gli riferisce sua sorella, o perché questo comprometta la sua concentrazione sul posto di lavoro. Il fatto che sia in città non implica il fatto che rimarrà; o che Derek debba incrociarla per strada.

In realtà, la sua presenza è del tutto irrilevante per lo svolgimento della sua vita, eccetto che quella notte dorme meno del solito, e che la notte dopo è irritato contro se stesso quando torna al supermercato.

Va di nuovo a sbattere sul carrello di Stiles. A posta. Lo guarda. Si guardano. Derek potrebbe avere sul serio un'espressione poco rassicurante, questa volta di proposito. 

«Non mi piacciono i broccoli.» dice e, per la prima volta, Stiles fa _silenzio_. Non crede sia una cosa in grado di capitare spesso. Poi si ricorda che non lo conosce. Che si sono visti solo tre volte. Che il numero delle loro interazioni, in proporzione al casino che hanno scatenato nella vita di Derek, è ridicolo. «E non sono _strano_.»

Stiles sbatte più e più volte le palpebre, oggi sta spostando il peso da un piede all'altro come se stare fermo gli creasse dolore fisico. Non è la prima volta che lo vede gesticolare, o muoversi in quel modo. Ha lanciato qualche sguardo verso di lui, gli altri giorni, quando ha accuratamente evitato di passargli vicino, e si è sempre chiesto se la mancanza di coordinazione fisica fosse specchio di una mancata coordinazione mentale.

Solo che in quel momento non lo fa con ironia. È solo un'osservazione.

«Prima di tutto non è vero, perché sei strano, parli con le sopracciglia, la gente normale non – e poi perché diavolo compri i broccoli se non ti piacciono? Voglio dire, non per essere invadente, magari sei uno per la dieta equilibrata o queste cose qui, ma - » si ferma da solo, forse per prendere aria. La verità è che la sua faccia si distende. «Aspetta, mi hai appena parlato?»

Derek sbuffa.

«E non mi hai solo parlato, quello per te equivale a un _intero_ discorso. Un discorso a più atti, scommetto.»

«Credi che riuscirai mai a chiudere la bocca?»

Stiles lo segue mentre cambiano reparto.

«Assolutamente no.»

*

Stiles guida una vecchia jeep di seconda mano. Lo scopre una notte qualsiasi quando escono dal supermercato e Stiles gli fa cenno con la mano mentre prima di salire e andarsene.

Oltre alla trasmissione radiofonica, Derek inizia ad aspettare la notte. Stiles è sempre lì, compra sempre un paio di cose – dei panini un giorno, un piatto pronto un altro, delle gomme da masticare nel fine settimana – e parla sempre troppo. 

Nessuno ha bisogno di fare la spesa così tanto spesso. 

«Prendo qualcosa come finisco da lavoro.» spiega una sera, sono seduti fuori dal supermercato, sulle gradinate. Le vetrate del locale illuminano le loro spalle, Derek tiene le mani ficcate nelle tasche, osserva Stiles riempirsi la bocca con morsi più grandi di quanto possa permettersi. Butta giù. «Voglio dire, muoio di fame, non è come se avessimo delle macchinette – beh, abbiamo delle macchinette ma funzionano male, si bloccano sempre, hai presente quanto sono irritanti? - insomma, non è come se avessimo delle macchinette utili a qualcosa alla stazione radio.» 

Derek si volta lievemente verso di lui, lo osserva aprire un pacchetto di M&M's. «Ne vuoi uno?» offre, sogghignando, allungando una mano e con l'altra ficcandosene un'intera manciata in bocca. 

«Non mi piace il cioccolato.»

Stiles lo guarda come se avesse appena proposto di fare sacrifici tribali ad antiche divinità celtiche. «Sei una di quelle persone tristi a cui non piace il cioccolato?»

«Mi fa male.»

«Cosa sei, un cane?»

Derek scopre i denti in segno che no, quella battuta non faceva ridere, ma apparentemente Stiles ridacchia. «No.» risponde, lapidario «Però lavoro, con i cani.»

Mastica un altro paio di cioccolatini, spostandoli da una guancia all'altra. «Ecco, quindi è perché passi troppo tempo con gli animali che non ti ricordi come comunicare con la tua stessa specie?»

Il fatto che Derek non lo guardi neanche in faccia va, purtroppo, in favore alla tesi di Stiles.

«Invece tu che ci fai, qui ed a quest'ora?»

Rotea gli occhi verso il cielo. «Non sono affari tuoi.»

Stiles fa una smorfia «Ho il fan più acido della storia della radio» borbotta, consolandosi con altri M&M's. 

(«Non sono un tuo fan.»

«Certo, come no. Sto solo aspettando che tu mi chieda di autografarti il petto.»)

*

_«Ora, non dovrei parlarne alla radio perché non sto facendo nomi – non posso fare nomi, ci tengo a rimanere vivo, so che tutti voi – sì Danny, so che dalla regia saresti felicissimo se una cosa del genere succedesse – comunque, non posso fare nomi, ma esistono persone tristi e incazzose a cui non – cosa significa che non posso dire_ incazzose _alla radio? – »_

_*_

Derek prende la brutta abitudine di svegliarsi tardi la mattina.

Il suo turno al rifugio per animali, per dare il cambio a Deaton, inizia solo all'ora di pranzo. Mentre prima approfittava della mattina per fare esercizio, adesso approfitta delle stesse ore per dormire. Succede un paio di volte nell'ultima settimana, inizia a preoccuparsi. Seriamente.

«Le persone normali si preoccupano quando non dormono, e tu ti preoccupi quando dormi?» Laura ha il potere delle sopracciglia tramandato nella famiglia Hale da generazione in generazione, per questo il modo in cui le arcua fa sentire Derek un mero dilettante nei confronti della sorella maggiore. 

Decide quindi di provare a dormire prima delle quattro. Naturalmente all'inizio non ci riesce. Sente l'orologio ticchettare nelle orecchie per un lasso infinito di tempo prima di chiudere gli occhi; poi dopo qualche giorno ci riesce, probabilmente vinto da un bisogno fisico.

«Sappi che sono _moralmente_ offeso dalle tue ultime assenze al reparto surgelati. Credo che i broccoli abbiano sviluppato una sindrome dell'abbandono per colpa tua.»

Derek sbatte le palpebre quando Stiles scuote la testa, quasi inciampando nel tentativo di appoggiarsi sul carrello. Incredibile. 

«Avrei dovuto avvisarti?»

«Avresti dovuto avvisare i broccoli.»

«Non mi piacciono i broccoli.»

«E tu non piaci a loro, ma non è questo il punto.»

Stiles si scompiglia i capelli, poi assottiglia gli occhi nella sua direzione, come per dire _non ho paura di te_ , e Derek lo guarda male, facendogli rimangiare tutta l'espressione. Quel giorno Stiles non ha un carrello tutto suo. Ha solo una bibita in mano, e non è come se si potessero ignorare le borse che ha sotto gli occhi.

«Come avrei dovuto avvisarli, esattamente?»

Lo vede sogghignare come se Derek avesse fatto _esattamente_ il tipo di domanda che voleva sentirsi fare. «Hai un cellulare?» 

Senza pensarci, Derek fruga nella propria tasca per tirare fuori uno smartphone e Stiles glielo ruba dalle mani prima ancora che possa farci qualcosa. Qualsiasi altra persona sarebbe morta prima di riuscire a farlo. Infatti si allontana, come se sapesse, e inizia a pigiare sul touch screen con tutta tranquillità.

Derek non ha mai avuto bisogno di un codice per bloccare lo schermo, non prima di quel momento.

«Rubrica vuota, eh?» 

Alza un sopracciglio, afferra al volo il telefono quando gli viene lanciato. Compare un messaggio inviato a “ _Stiles Stilinski_ ”. Chi diavolo è che chiama il proprio figlio in quel modo?

«Da oggi sei _SourFan_ sul mio cellulare. Contento?» 

«Strapparti la gola con i denti è illegale, vero?» 

«Assolutamente sì.» 

*

«Fai il veterinario?» 

«No.» 

«L'aiuto veterinario.» 

Grugnito.

«Dogsitter.» 

Sbuffo.

«Dammi un indizio, qui, non sono mica un sensitivo, posso solo provare.» 

Derek lo guarda di traverso, poi continua a camminare.

*

Il giorno dopo, il telefono continua a squillare.

Isaac, il ragazzo che lavora part-time per il rifugio, si limita a schiarirsi la gola dopo una serie di messaggi di fila. Derek è costretto a mettere in silenzioso, prima di iniziare a schedare l'ultimo animale arrivato.

«Magari potresti rispondere.» è la prima volta che lo sente parlare. 

Derek prende un piccolo respiro.

«O magari no.» Isaac afferra un sacco di croccantini e fa la faccia di chi non ha mai detto niente e mai sentito niente, in tutta tranquillità, e Derek lancia solo uno sguardo di traverso allo schermo del telefono.

_Sono sicuro che non sei così occupato._

_Mi stai ignorando?_

_Oddio mi stai ignorando, complimenti, molto maturo._

_Comunque sono libero a pranzo, sono sicuro che il tuo fan interiore sta lanciando urletti e festeggiando per questa informazione._

_Scommetto che lo sei anche tu._

_Non guardare male il telefono, posso sentirlo, non è piacevole._

Ecco perché aveva deciso di non rispondere. Isaac è ancora lì, ancora con il sacco in mano, e lo sta guardando come se si aspettasse qualcosa. «Sembra urgente.» aggiunge quindi, come se non fosse abbastanza, e prima che Derek possa voltarsi, il ragazzo è già scomparso in mezzo alle gabbie.

_Ho la pausa pranzo._

_Perfetto. Dove?_

_No._

_No non è una risposta a “dove?”._

Suo malgrado, finisce per inviargli l'ora e l'indirizzo del rifugio.

_Perfetto. A dopo. Cerca di non morire dall'eccitazione mentre aspetti il mio arrivo._

_*_

Stiles si presenta un paio di ore dopo, in perfetto orario. 

Lo trova a chiacchierare con Isaac all'accettazione, dietro al banco, e non si sorprende così tanto di vederli dibattere sul campionato di Lacrosse di quell'anno. La scuola superiore Beacon Hills sembra essere in cima alle classifiche, e Stiles si è tuffato in un'appassionante discussione sulle tecniche di gioco. Sta gesticolando. L'immagine è _quasi_ piacevole.

Derek sogghigna. «Non ho tutto il giorno.»

Quello che fa Stiles è pensare in retrospettiva. Come se un minuto prima fosse sicurissimo di essere lì per un motivo, e quello dopo si ricordasse _esattamente_ perché avesse guidato fino alla periferia. Alza lo sguardo, e Isaac purtroppo viene coinvolto nel loro scambio di battute.

«Vi conoscete?»

Derek alza le spalle; Stiles fa una smorfia di vittoria. «Solo tramite la posta del cuore.»

Vorrebbe veramente tanto che non lo avesse detto. Lo sguardo di Isaac oscilla tra Stiles e Derek, fino a che decide che non sono affari suoi, quindi alza le spalle, fa una faccia a Stiles e «Va bene, buon pranzo.» la chiude, perché è saggio.

Isaac è una di quelle persone che gli porrebbero piacere, decide Derek, con circospezione, guardandolo ficcarsi una borsa in spalla. Ha il buon senso necessario per farsi gli affari suoi. «Ci si vede, Stiles. Salutami –» si ferma, tentenna, come se non sapesse se completare la frase fosse o meno una buona cosa, e per un attimo sembra un'altra persona «Salutami Allison.»

Quindi rimangono da soli.

Stiles sembra sovrappensiero per un po', fissa il punto dove stava Isaac e tiene una busta di plastica in mano. In trasparenza, può vedere una bottiglia d'acqua e qualcosa di avvolto nella carta stagnola. 

«Bene, lavori sul serio con i cani.» Stiles si volta improvvisamente, e vorrebbe dire sì, guardati attorno, ti sembra forse un negozio di dolci? Poi decide di lasciare il sarcasmo a chi di riguardo, facendo un cenno con il capo per indicare dietro di sé. Stiles lancia un'occhiata veloce al cartellino appuntato sul camice, poi « _Derek_ » sillaba, come un bambino che prova una nuova parola. 

Derek abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio petto, lo rialza, non vede cosa ci sia di così particolare nel suo nome «Derek Hale.» ripete, e si chiede se lo farà ancora per molto, se l'argomento di conversazione sarà da quanti foni è composto il suo nome. «Finalmente posso chiamarti in qualche modo, mi ero stufato di parlare di te come _Il Fan Maniaco_ , perché sai, è molto colorito e tutto quanto, ma perdi credibilità se non sei in grado di dare un nome a chi -»

« _Stiles_.»

Sorriso cordiale. «Derek.» dice, come una conquista e, anche se il silenzio non è proprio il suo habitat, decide di mantenerlo mentre gli fa strada verso la saletta del personale, guardandosi intorno, studiando velocemente con lo sguardo i poster appesi alle pareti, i colori del corridoio; sporgendo la testa laddove le porte risultavano aperte, per spiarci dentro e venire trascinato in avanti dall'impazienza di Derek.

Non c'era niente da guardare, lì in mezzo. Solo un paio di uffici, un ambulatorio per animali, uno stanzino.

«Quindi, cos'è che fai esattamente?» 

Sono seduti in un piccolo tavolino rotondo. Derek non è abituato ad avere compagnia. È abituato a masticare in silenzio ed a controllare la posta elettronica mentre addenta un panino. È una cosa che suona molto meno solitaria di quanto sembra. «Raccolgo randagi.» 

Sembra valutare la cosa. «In che senso? Voglio dire, li prendi dalla strada? Arrivano qui e te ne prendi cura? E se te ne prendi cura – voglio dire, hai un camice addosso, solo chi ha una laurea ha un camice addosso – vuol dire che ti occupi anche della parte veterinaria, oppure che dai loro da mangiare e che – » 

«Stiles, respira.»

«Hai presente che io mi guadagno da vivere parlando, vero?»

_Touché_. Anche se non ha mai valutato la cosa – in realtà ha smesso di associare questo Stiles, il ragazzo socialmente inetto e con problemi di occhiaie, con l'altro Stiles, quello che gli tiene compagnia quando è a casa, come se fossero due mondi distinti – ha senso che uno come Stiles lavori con le parole. Ne ha tante da dire, e qualche volta – solo in rare occasioni – ha ragione.

Ovviamente non lo dirà mai a voce alta; e non ammetterà mai di averlo pensato.

«Comunque. Settimane di supermercato, e non ti sei mai presentato. Molto scortese.»

«Ci tengo alla mia privacy.»

Si aggrotta, mentre apre i panini che si è portato dietro. Ha messo la busta al centro, l'acqua pure. Per qualche stupido motivo, ha come l'impressione che ci sia più cibo del necessario, la' dentro. «È un nome.»

Derek sposta lo sguardo sulle sue mani «Un nome è ciò che rende una persona quella persona.»

«Quello che rende una persona _quella_ persona è _la_ persona, non come vieni chiamato.» sembra che sia una cosa personale, quindi Derek alza le spalle. Non è uno invadente, rimane nei suoi spazi anche quando non è necessario che lo faccia, ma per la prima volta è tentato dal fare domande, e si sorprende di volerne sapere di più.

Però, per esempio, sa che Stiles ha mentito, quando ha detto che passava al Wolfbane's dopo lavoro. Il suo programma è dalle sei alle nove, probabilmente, al più tardi, finisce di lavorare alle undici. Si è fatto i suoi calcoli anche se non avrebbe dovuto. Eppure è rimasto zitto, nonostante per qualche assurdo motivo volesse saperne.

Si tratta di orgoglio, e non ha intenzione di tradirlo per un ragazzino.

«Mi prendo cura di loro.» dice infine, come una forzatura, facendo violenza su se stesso per non sembrare tanto sgarbato quanto avrebbe dovuto esserlo, perché se sei abituato a diffidare di tutti, allora non sei propenso a parlare, e non sei propenso a sentire gli altri dirti _cose_. Cose su se stessi. Cose che renderebbero difficile tenerli lontani come vorrebbe tenere tutti lontani. Le persone che gli sono state vicine, nel tempo, non hanno mai fatto una bella fine.

Stiles sbatte le palpebre e annuisce, sembra essere bravo a ricollegare fili di un discorso spaiato. 

*

Successivamente, continuano a pranzare insieme. 

Derek non lo vuole lì e Stiles è più che soddisfatto nel fare leva sulla sua avversione. 

«Segretamente, in fondo al tuo cuore, so che mi ami.» 

Fa una smorfia. L'unica cosa che ha iniziato ad apprezzare sono i suoi panini. Ne fa sempre in più, inizia a rubargliene qualcuno quando si dimentica di portarsi il pranzo da casa.

(« _E ora, il meteo. Per quanto l'improvvisa migrazione di lucciole a Beacon Hills possa aver rallegrato i più – o in realtà non so se ha rallegrato qualcuno, ma sappiate che quelle lucciole lì non dovrebbero neanche esistere nel nostro quadrante geografico – comunque, nonostante questo, il clima inizierà a peggiorare a partire dalla prossima settimana. Forti piogge interesseranno la cittadina, e -_ »)

Incontrarlo al supermercato, è ormai un rituale da insonni. 

«Birre?» Derek alza entrambe le sopracciglia, Stiles lo guarda come per dire sì, birre, cosa c'è che non va con le birre? E poi si ricorda che Stiles è maggiorenne, nonostante non lo sembri affatto. Prima o poi gli chiederà di mostrargli i documenti, che è quello che fa il cassiere quando vanno a pagare.

Tira fuori la patente. Il cassiere stringe gli occhi mentre legge il nome. «Sul serio?» e non sa a cosa si riferisca, sa che Stiles rotea gli occhi prima di riprendersela, tutto stizzito, e «Non guardarmi in quel modo.»

«Quale modo?»

Si ferma con le birre in mano, Derek alle sue spalle mentre lasciano il supermercato. «Quel modo da voglio ridere ma non lo faccio perché sono troppo cool per ridere. Quel modo.»

Non sa cosa il mondo abbia contro la sua faccia. Fatto sta che rimangono fermi davanti all'uscita. Ci sono solo un paio di macchine parcheggiate, due solo loro, un altro paio devono essere probabilmente del cassiere e di un altro nottambulo. Non si biasima per non aver riconosciuto, al buio, dopo dieci anni, una macchina che non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere.

«Per inciso, il cassiere non ha fatto niente di che, probabilmente sarà solo rimasto sorpreso dalla bellezza della mia foto sul documento, sai che la gente esce sempre male nelle foto sul documento.»

È distratto dalle parole di Stiles, preso dal leggergli le labbra per curiosità scientifica, per vedere quanto si possono muovere veloci prima di ingarbugliarsi su se stesse, è una cosa che sta facendo spesso, negli ultimi tempi. Sono uno spettacolo strano a cui assistere. Deve essere veramente stanco se si pone il problema di giustificare le proprie azioni.

«Derek.»

Alza gli occhi solo dopo un secondo, e non è Stiles a chiamarlo. Dopo una frazione di confusione, è in grado di trovare il sorriso ammiccante di Kate Argent dritto davanti agli occhi. Si immobilizza, rispondendo appena con un cenno del capo. A quell'ora, in quel posto, si fanno gli incontri più strani, e Derek si sorprende di come senta il proprio battito cardiaco rimanere fermo, di come riesca a guardarla negli occhi senza sentire qualcosa di pesante premergli sul petto. 

È passato tempo, abbastanza perché possano avere rapporti pacifici, ma non abbastanza perché Derek la volesse incontrare. Non abbastanza perché vederla gli da' uno spiacevole brivido lungo la schiena.

Stiles li guarda, per la prima nella sua vita senza dire una parola.

*

Camminano fino alle auto sotto le luci dei lampioni. 

«Sembri incazzato.»

L'incantesimo che ha messo a tacere Stiles si spezza non appena Kate saluta entrambi. Sembra conoscere Stiles, Derek capisce che era un compagno di scuola di sua nipote, e si chiede se lui sia l'unico a non aver più rivisto la maggior parte dei ragazzi che frequentavano le superiori nelle sue stesse classi. 

«In realtà eravamo amici, non compagni di classe.» dice, senza che però abbia articolato il pensiero a voce alta. «Allison sta con Scott, e Scott è il mio migliore amico, e scrive anche il programma che dici di non ascoltare, mentre Allison è al college. In realtà anche Danny è al college, ma è pendolare, quindi ci da' un mano in nome del vecchio spirito che univa i giocatori della squadra di lacrosse ai giocatori della squadra di lacrosse che non hanno mai giocato fuori dalla panchina»

«E tu?» storce il naso, lo domanda senza pensarci e impreca contro se stesso perché non gliele dovrebbe fregare niente, così come non gliene dovrebbe fregare niente di cose accade dieci anni prima e di uno stupidissimo programma radio. 

«Io ho trovato un lavoro, e sto prendendo tempo.»

Derek è cambiato, da quando vive a Beacon Hills, se prima le cose riuscivano a scivolargli facilmente addosso, adesso è come se si aggrappassero a ogni cellula del suo corpo, e senza ammetterlo, senza che quel pensiero esca dalla sua testa, l'unico motivo per cui ha iniziato ad ascoltare Stiles è perché si sentiva solo. 

La solitudine non è un problema, ovviamente. Gli piace rimanere con se stesso, può fare affidamento sul fatto che se farà errori, saranno suoi e suoi soltanto. Vorrebbe chiedergli, quindi, tempo per _cosa_? Ma si limita a alzare e abbassare gli occhi, come se stesse facendo qualcosa di nascosto.

«Posso farti una domanda?»

Non risponde.

«Kate Argent era coinvolta nell'incendio, vero?»

Derek si posa contro la sua macchina, quando arrivano, e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, sente qualcosa salire lungo la gola e rendergli la bocca improvvisamente aspra, amara, come se stesse masticando bile. «Come lo sai?» ringhia, incurante, sentendosi improvvisamente violato. Non dovrebbe saperlo. Non dovrebbe impicciarsi.

«Mio padre. È lo sceriffo. Si occupò del caso, dieci anni fa. Nessuno se ne ricorda mentre io - »

«Mentre tu hai buona memoria.» e non sono affari tuoi. 

Stiles annuisce, fa un casino infernale mentre cerca di mettere le birre dentro la macchina, prima cercando di infilarle dietro, poi sbattendo il gomito contro il clacson, infine chiudendo di nuovo la portina dietro di sé con entrambe le mani. La fissa come per assicurarsi che sia chiusa, e poi ritorna «Insomma, mi sembravi parecchio – non è come se tu non sembri voler uccidere chiunque, ma lei - »

«Stavamo insieme, prima, ai tempi dell'incendio» taglia corto, tanto sa che continuerà a parlare fino alla fine dei tempi, e ora vuole solo andarsene a casa. «Tutto qui.» pausa. Pausa lapidaria. Così lapidaria che può leggere sulla fronte di Stiles preoccupazione per la propria incolumità. Poi la sua faccia cambia velocemente, come se avesse appena avuto un idea, e per qualche motivo Derek ha paura delle sue idee.

«Okay» gli punta un dito contro, ficcandosi una mano nella tasca dei jeans e tirando faticosamente fuori il portafoglio «Se questa cosa esce di qui, giuro che ti uccido.»

Si mostra incuriosito mentre gli porge la patente, e gli sfiora le dita nel prenderla tra le mani. La tiene tra il pollice e l'indice.

«Wow» fiata e fa una cosa che non faceva veramente da molto, molto tempo. Così tanto tempo che probabilmente il fatto che Stiles lo stia guardando come un cervo colpito dai fari è quasi giustificata. 

«Sai sorridere.»

«Il tuo nome è violenza sui minori»

Stiles gli afferra il documento con uno scatto, nascondendolo immediatamente. «L'ha scelto mia madre.»

«Tuo padre deve amarla veramente tanto, allora.»

«Oh, sì» lo vede increspare le labbra «La amava, eccome se la amava.»

_Amava_. Passato. 

«Mi dispiace.» 

«È okay. É successo tanto tempo fa» 

Non è vero che è okay. Anche i suoi genitori sono morti tanto tempo fa, ma non è ancora okay. Non lo è neanche lontanamente. È così tanto poco okay che Derek è scappato dalla città appena ha potuto, pur di allontanarsi dal loro pensiero. Ma apparentemente, Stiles è molto più bravo ad accettare ed elaborare, e non sa come sia morta sua madre, ma immagina che se i suoi genitori non fossero morti in quel modo, all'improvviso, e se lui fosse stato lì invece che dare retta a Kate, magari avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa. Chiamare i vigili del fuoco prima. Trovare una vita d'uscita. 

A volte ci pensa, anche se non dovrebbe. Sono pensieri che ama rincorrere nonostante lo facciano soffrire, sebbene la parte razionale di lui sappia che, se fosse stato con loro, probabilmente non sarebbe lì a parlare con Stiles.

* 

Si aspettava che cambiasse qualcosa, invece non cambia niente. I giorni successivi sente come un formicolio dietro il capo, come se da quel momento in poi la sua routine potesse distruggersi a causa di piccoli pezzi di vita condivisa.

Invece niente.

Stiles non si sbilancia, tutte le sue domande non sfiorano lo spettro famigliare.

Si acciglia, e decide di accettare quell'immutabilità come un dato di fatto, mentre inizia a guardarsi attorno. L'appartamento che ha affittato in città è ancora semi-vuoto, dispone di un divano, una televisione, una cucina abbastanza attrezzata per la sopravvivenza di un uomo adulto. Ha ancora dei broccoli surgelati, deve fare il bucato prima che la sua casa inizi a puzzare – in realtà non possiede abbastanza oggetti per essere disordinato, ma comunque.

Sta anche iniziando ad arrivare l'inverno. Quella sera piove a dirotto, mentre si reca al Wolfbane's, fa fatica a vedere bene la strada anche con gli anabbaglianti accesi, e deve correre per non finire inzuppato.

Tra tutti gli oggetti che non possiede, l'ombrello è uno di questi. È l'unico idiota che non ha un ombrello in tutta Beacon Hills, probabilmente. Oppure sono in due, perché quando trova Stiles a fissare delle arance, anche lui ha il cappello della felpa fradicio, e non sembra essere in condizioni migliori.

Non trova consolazione nel fatto di essere lo stesso tipo di idiota del calibro di Stiles.

«Come sarebbe a dire che non mi hai ascoltato?»

Derek alza le spalle mentre Stiles tasta le arance, prende le sue parole come un'offesa personale. Aveva avuto problemi al rifugio e aveva finito più tardi, si era ritrovato a tornare a casa esausto, e probabilmente puzzava ancora di cane bagnato. Tira su col naso. 

Puzza definitivamente di cane bagnato.

«Sei il mio fan numero uno. Sono cose che fanno male all'autostima di un ragazzo.» scuote la testa. 

Sta per ribattere che il mondo non gira intorno al suo programma; che Derek ha un lavoro, ma qualcosa lo ferma. Gli costa uno sforzo sovrumano invece chiedere quello che sta per chiedere, perché se lo è domandato più volte, ormai, e lui e Stiles sono... _sono_. 

Conoscenti, almeno. Magari non amici. Ma sanno cose, l'uno dell'altro, uscite inaspettatamente fuori, quindi «Il tuo programma finisce alle nove»

Le testa di Stiles scatta all'insù «Ma non mi dire. Dovresti veramente avvisare prima di lanciarmi addosso queste rivelazioni.» 

Stringe i denti, lascia correre. «E adesso sono le due del mattino.»

Continua a guardarlo.

«È impossibile che tu venga qui staccato da lavoro.»

Vorrebbe che le parole gli uscissero fuori molto diversamente, ma non riesce a non mantenerle velatamente sulla difensiva. È un miglioramento. Stiles dice che da quando lo conosce, ha quantomeno iniziato a capire come funzionano i rapporti umani; ovviamente Stiles sopravvaluta se stesso. 

Al massimo Derek ha iniziato a capire come funziona Stiles, e uno _Stiles_ non si applica a tutto il genere umano. 

Lo vede tergiversare, alzare e abbassare gli occhi, probabilmente valutare tutte le battute che gli ronzano nel cervello, ma il telefono di Derek inizia a squillare. Insistentemente.

Lancia un'occhiata spazientita, come se il mondo stesse per finire in quell'esatto momento solo perché il karma ha interrotto il suo discorso. La telefonata è di Cora. Teme che dovrà rispondere.

*

Insiste per andare con lui. 

Non c'è modo di staccarlo. Lo segue sotto la pioggia, rimane lì anche quando ringhia che non sono affari di un ragazzino. È persistente come poche cose. E non sa cosa abbia di sbagliato, non sa perché Stiles sembra attaccarsi alle persone – in questo caso, le persone sono lui. 

L'ha visto parlare dei suoi amici come se fosse disposto a morire per loro, un tipo di lealtà che Derek non ha mai avuto per nessuno. 

«Sto venendo con te.» dice per ripicca, ficcandosi nel sedile passeggeri della macchina, e Derek stringe le mani intorno al volante. Prende più o meno tre respiri profondi, prima di voltarsi. 

«Non è un problema tuo.»

Di risposta, Stiles si allaccia la cintura di sicurezza. «Prova a convincermi.»

*

Peter era alla guida. 

Raggiungono Cora all'ospedale il più velocemente possibile. Derek smette di litigare con Stiles nel momento in cui capisce che sta sprecando tempo, che sua sorella è da qualche parte al pronto soccorso e che lui non è lì – un'altra volta, non è lì per stare con lei.

«La macchina ha sbandato.» spiega Cora, e ha la voce rocca. Stiles spia dalla sua spalla, vorrebbe girarsi per mandarlo via. È indiscreto. È Stiles, come potrebbe essere altrimenti. «Peter ha cercato di frenare, ma sono finiti contro un albero. Dicono che Laura ha una commozione cerebrale, ma poteva andare peggio.»

Sente il respiro tornare a rallentare. Non si era reso conto di avere il fiatone. Quando era iniziato? Pensa _mi hanno visto in questo stato_ «Peter ha qualche graffio, ma sta bene.» Cora gli posa una mano sulla guancia. Lo guarda, e lui annuisce un paio di volte. Vorrebbe chiedere dove sia lo zio, ma non lo fa. 

Probabilmente è sotto le mani di qualche medico, e quello non è il momento più opportuno per riversargli addosso parole di rabbia perché ha quasi ucciso sua sorella, e questo batte ogni logica, ogni forma di autocontrollo.

_Ha quasi ucciso mia sorella_.

Respira lentamente, e poi pensa _ha quasi ucciso anche se stesso_ , ed è suo zio, quello che faceva sempre le battute peggiori alle cene di natale e che era lì in platea durante le recite alle elementari. Era quel genere di persona, prima che la casa prendesse fuoco.

Stiles decide di farsi un giro per l'ospedale quando Derek entra nella camera di sua sorella. Ha la testa fasciata, ma non sembra stare così male.

«Derek.» dice «Dio santo, levati quel muso.»

Vorrebbe strozzarla, ma almeno _sta bene_. Migliorerà. L'idea che debba semplicemente riposare – non ha mai visto sua sorella riposare in tutta la sua vita – lo fa quasi ridere, gli libera la gola. Laura rimarrà in osservazione per alcuni giorni.

Nel frattempo, Stiles ha apparentemente deciso di ingaggiare una lotta di sumo contro una macchinetta nel mentre che Derek era via. Una lotta molto imparziale. Fa dei versi strani, straziati, fino a che non da' un calcio e si siede con lui, fissando in cagnesco il distributore.

«Ammettilo, sei felice che io sia qui.»

Lo guarda di traverso. «No.»

«Tremavi, al market.»

Derek non si muove, non sa come rispondere, non se ne è neanche reso conto. «E so com'è essere soli quando qualcuno che ami sta male, per cui - » fa spallucce, Derek finge di non mostrarsi impressionato da quello che ha appena detto «La macchinetta non mi vuole dare gli M&M's»

«La macchinetta è saggia.»

Sospiro. 

«So che il mio turno finisce infinitamente prima.» tiene le mani sul grembo, la schiena portata in avanti, quasi inclinato, mentre Derek è poggiato sullo schienale, composto. Stiles agita una gamba mentre sta lì «Di solito, io e Scott rimaniamo per scrivere qualche idea per il giorno dopo, poi torno a casa, solo che a un certo punto mi sveglio, e non riesco più a riprendere sonno e niente, quel posto è abbastanza vicino, e poi ho anche trovato compagnia, per cui.»

Derek spera che compagnia non sia riferito a lui, e ignora come quella parola gli faccia uno strano effetto. «Oh.»

Stiles si volta di scatto «Io ti racconto tutta quella bella storia e il tuo commento è _oh_?»

Annuisce «Perché?»

Lo vede portare la testa all'indietro, schiaffandosi una mano in faccia. Sorride, è grato di farlo quando non può vederlo. «Stai per far venire un embolo ai broccoli.»

Si acciglia. I broccoli non possono avere emboli. E non ci sono broccoli, lì. Ci mette un po' a capire. « _Oh_.»

Ancora.

C'è un picco di nervoso e frustrazione prima che Stiles – si arrenda, o qualcosa del genere, e faccia scontrare le sue labbra sulle sue, strizzando gli occhi come se dovesse prendere una medicina orribile invece che star _forse_ baciando qualcuno.

E dura circa venti secondi. Forse meno. È così veloce che pensa di esserselo immaginato, che la reazione di Stiles – di allontanarsi, sprofondare sulla sedia e mettere le braccia a X davanti al proprio viso – sia oltremodo _eccessiva_. 

Apre un occhio, solo per cercare di capire che cosa stia succedendo. Probabilmente perché non ottiene nessuna reazione, e Derek lo sta ancora guardando. Ovvio che lo sta ancora guardando. Che cosa era, quello? 

Ha la bocca secca.

«Non uccidermi.»

Valuta la cosa. Non si sente proprio come se lo volesse uccidere, ed è una cosa parecchio nuova. In realtà è da un po' che non si sente come se lo volesse uccidere. 

«È okay» dice infine, la voce che raschia fuori dalla gola «Non è... andava bene. È okay.»

Stiles sposta le braccia, afferrando i braccioli della sedia. «Come?»

Si schiarisce la voce. 

«Sul serio?»

Guarda davanti a sé. 

«Posso rifarlo?»

Si volta. «Solo se questa volta lo fai come si deve.»


End file.
